Boo335 (Ice Storm)
Ice Storm '''(real name '''Boo335) is a very skilled super hero and second in command of the most powerful super hero agency, the Super Hero Agency. He is friends with Bongi6. History Boo335 received powers from Operation Blackout, that allowed him to shoot ice and water.He was trained by special penguins name Water Benders which taught him water bending but they vanished somehow. In November 2014, he was invited to join the Super Hero Agency by their leader, Bongi6 (Shadow Guy), who felt that he had great potential in being a super hero. Ever since, he has been protecting Club Penguin as a super hero. Abilities and Powers This is for your eyes ONLY! I repeat your eyes ONLY! *Ice storm *snow ball storm *Ice bending, cold water bending, regular water bending (Can't bend hot water), snow bending, cold air bending *summon white puffles *ice balls *snow balls (just for fun) *water wave *ice sword, ice hammer *ice bow and arrow *Air blow, freezes enemies * Ice Shield * Ice Wall (Can push the Ice Wall towards the enemy) * Water Whip (He doesn't use this that much) * Water Beam (Can shoot water like a beam) * Water Heal (Can heal wounds) * Ice Touch (If he has his gloves on and touches you, you will be in a block of ice for 30 seconds) * Comet Blaster (This blaster shoots out comet that deals heavy damage but takes a long time to reload) * Water Arms (He can put a layer of water which can protect him and deals 5x the damage of the normal penguin) (He can only smash someone with his water arms once) * Cooler Temperature (Can make the temperature below zero) Skills Alone ??? Co-Op Zap Shards (Ice Storm + Lightno-Strike) When Ice Storm and Lightno-Strike team up, Ice Storm summons a ice storm and Lightno-Strike summons a lightning storm. The lightning zaps the ice shards, making them electric, and whatever they hit will be sharp and electrocute the enemy. How He Travels Agent Boo travels by making a ice trail and slides on it (He doesn't slip because he has ice powers). Than he melts it. He can use the ice trail to send them at Villains to make them slip. Weaknesses This is for your eyes only, I repeat your eyes only. *Lots and lots of fire *Lightning (Can block if he sees it) *Meteors (He can stop it but needs snow puffles for help) *Lava * Blue Fire, Red Fire, Lava, lightning, meteors, flares all combined shot from a Super Power Future Cannon (At Full Power) at the forehead. Can die in a matter of hours! * Very Loud and high pitched sound. This may take his powers away (Very rare though) Side Kick Ice Storm has a super puffle which is also his side kick Icy. Which plays with Ice Storm's Robot Assistant. Trivia *He joined on November 16 2014 (when the S.H.A started) *He was the 1st agent to join the S.H.A *He is second in command *He loves Astro-Barrier. He has even reached level 33 on the game! *He likes Red *His favorite food is Cheese Pizza *His favorite snack is Dorritos (flavor: Cool Ranch) * Inventor of the S.H.A Phones, Clue Finder Machine,Mine Reader Machine and the Lie Detector machine * He is one of the Water Bender Penguins Category:Super Hero Agency